


Summer rain.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, rainy day extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It's interesting how many things summer rain can make you feel.





	Summer rain.

“I can’t believe it’s raining!” Honoka groaned, rolling on the floor. Umi sighed. She couldn’t say anything; it was the middle of summer and the weather had been as normal as ever the last few weeks. Honoka had a point. On the other side, she had to study. And she wasn’t going to get away with that.

“Honoka.” Umi called. Honoka glared at her and looked away.

“Umi-chan, do I really need to? We’ve been studying for three hours straight!” She exclaimed. Umi sighed.

“First of all, we’ve only been studying for one hour. Secondly, you really do need to.” Umi said, looking at Honoka’s math problems. All of them had the wrong answers. Even the ones she corrected. Even the ones she corrected twice. Umi shook her head. And in that moment, the lights went off.

Silence. The rain hit the window. The wind whipped the trees.

“Umi-chan.” Honoka said. Umi could see her shadow. Honoka got closer to her. Umi felt chilly.

“Yes?” She asked. Honoka was over her legs. Umi could kind of see her face, but her eyes were a whole different thing. Ever since she met her, Umi had thought Honoka’s eyes were electric. And now, in the dark, they shinned. Or something really similar. They were beautiful and full of energy. They described Honoka and Umi loved them.

“Let’s go outside.” She said. Umi fidgeted. Honoka stretched, never stopping the eye contact she had  started. Umi glanced at the books that were on the table (or where they were supposed to be) and then at Honoka. She sighed again.

“You have to study.” She said. She tried to avoid sighing one more time. She could feel Honoka frowning.

“Umi-chan!” Honoka cold be as convincing as Kotori sometimes. Most of the time. Umi looked at her.

“I… I guess we can take a break. Since the lights are out and we won’t be able to read.” Umi said. Honoka jumped and opened the door and looked at Umi.

“C’mon Umi-chan!” she said, running. Umi stood and took one or two deep breaths. She walked and found the door wide open. Honoka was outside. She was wet. The rain was intense and Honoka was dancing under it. Umi stood under the threshold.

“Umi-chan!” Honoka said. She kept on moving. She fell. Umi kind of giggled. She put her hand outside. The rain was cold. But Honoka was like the sun. Umi took another deep breath. She walked outside.

She felt wet in that mere instant. Honoka held both of her hands. She made her dance with her. Umi tried to go along, she tried to loosen up and have fun and be free and forget about school and responsibilities and just have a good time. Honoka laughed and smiled and said things Umi couldn’t really understand since she was laughing so much she couldn’t even speak properly. She was happy because Honoka was happy (even if she was getting wet and she hated it and she didn’t want to get scolded by her parents because she decided to dance under the rain).

Honoka danced and screamed and was free. She had always been. Umi wanted to be free too.

After a while, Umi started laughing too. Because it doesn’t rain in the middle of summer. It doesn’t rain in the middle of summer and that was funny and she kind of felt free for a second.


End file.
